


伊姆斯与重感冒

by huangcunzhang



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur thought he deserve it, Eames had a fever, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 阿瑟把外套挂在门口的衣帽架上，穿着灰色线衫和格子衬衫走了进来，他皱着眉头：“我感到这里都是感冒病毒。”“我得的不是流感。”伊姆斯说，“它不会传染。”伪装者躺在沙发上盖着毯子，前哨在他的脚那边坐下。“别忘了我的目的，”阿瑟说，“我来讨要我的年终奖。”





	伊姆斯与重感冒

　　如果感冒先生没有光临的话，伊姆斯会认为窗外那场遮天盖地的大雪很美。  
　　天空低得似乎伸手能摸到，往北方望过去，能看见雨层云的边缘。雪在雨层云的内部落下，并在被感冒先生眷顾的伊姆斯打了二十个喷嚏的时间内盖满了整片大地。  
　　还有两天就是圣诞节，伊姆斯却得了重感冒。这或许源于他前天洗完澡几乎没有擦拭身上的水，就用浴巾裹着下半身，走出来，坐在沙发上喝冰啤酒。现在，报应来了，他裹着毯子窝在沙发里，把医生开的药都堆在茶几上。他看着无趣的电视，旁边放着一盒纸巾用来擦他随时都会流出来的鼻涕。他没有体力和精力去城区的市场买酒、买鱼子酱、买他喜欢的圣诞节布丁和烤火鸡，他现在只能在家里啃史多伦——伊姆斯并不是那么喜欢重油面包的口感，但看在它们能够存放比较久的份上，它们也不算那么难吃。（唯一的副作用大概是容易长胖。）  
　　伊姆斯觉得自己很倒霉，他的感冒先生从来不会选择时间。他是个很任性的家伙，有几次在任务执行的那天找上伊姆斯。  
　　伊姆斯伸了伸腿，想到了阿瑟——一个和他的感冒症状完全不同的人。  
　　阿瑟得了感冒之后通常咳嗽，有一次他们庆祝胜利，阿瑟坐在椅子上弯腰咳嗽。  
　　与阿瑟不同的是，伊姆斯的感冒症状是打喷嚏。  
　　看看阿瑟，他从来不在圣诞节感冒，也不在任务之前感冒。他的感冒先生大概是个和他一样很有计划性的人。  
　　想象一下阿瑟的感冒先生，就能够想象出他穿着三件套，用白手帕捂着鼻子来找阿瑟——礼貌并且彬彬有礼。  
　　想象一下伊姆斯的感冒先生，就能够想象出他抱着冲浪板，穿着花裤衩来找伊姆斯——头发湿漉漉的。  
　　咳嗽和喷嚏的区别。

　　如果伊姆斯没有擅自做主导致阿瑟没拿到年终奖的话，阿瑟或许会在圣诞节之前来和他住得不远的伊姆斯问个好。  
　　十二月上旬他们接了个案子，这个时候接案子都是在为年终奖奋斗。伊姆斯是案子的组织者和委托者的第一联络人。漂亮地完成任务后，大家四散回家，钱将在两天内由伊姆斯分配给所有人。阿瑟回到家中，他等待了五天，发现钱还没有到账。他选择去伊姆斯家质问他，出乎他意料的是，伊姆斯拿出一个盒子，打开，盒子里装着一块钻石原石。伊姆斯告诉阿瑟说这块钻石原石就是阿瑟应得的工资——他自作主张地用阿瑟应得的钱买了块钻石原石，并美其名曰为阿瑟投资。  
　　当日，难得一见的卷积云布满天空，鱼鳞状的云彩密布在比最蓝的海洋还要蓝的天空中。  
　　阿瑟很显然生气了，他的脸色很难看。他不想要什么钻石原石，他想要美金，他原准备在这个案子结束之后去度一个月的假，现在他只有留在家。  
“投资？”阿瑟吼道，“这就是些天杀的碳原子。收好你的钻石原石，十天之内我要看到我的钱。”  
　　阿瑟离开伊姆斯的家时重重地摔了门。  
　　伊姆斯知道就算十天内他拿不出来那些钱阿瑟也不会对他怎么样。

　　第一个知道伊姆斯感冒的人是尤瑟夫。  
　　任务结束后去了热带的尤瑟夫给伊姆斯打了个电话。  
　　伊姆斯此时的声音听上去水分十足——同理还有他的喷嚏。  
　　“我感冒了。”伊姆斯说，他本来就是个声音低沉的家伙，现在他的声音中带着奇妙的共振，当人们用磁性形容一个人的声音时，可能说的更多的是物理学意义，“如果你还没有打过电话给阿瑟，你可以打个电话告诉他我感冒了，顺便祝他圣诞快乐。”  
　　“你感冒了，伙计？”  
　　“是的，伙计，我感冒了，记得告诉阿瑟。”  
　　很快，阿瑟成为了第二个知道伊姆斯感冒的人——尤瑟夫给他打了一个电话。“阿瑟，圣诞快乐。你还好吗？”  
　　“我很好，圣诞快乐，尤瑟夫，听上去你那边非常热闹。”  
　　“我在市集中央，对了，阿瑟，伊姆斯让我告诉你他感冒了。”  
　　“伊姆斯？”阿瑟反问，“喜闻乐见。听到一个搞砸我年终奖的家伙感冒真是太棒了。”  
　　阿瑟虽然像是在微笑，但听上去咬牙切齿。

　　微笑并且咬牙切齿通常能够反映一个人复杂的心情。  
　　于是，在尤瑟夫打电话给阿瑟的两小时后，擦鼻涕擦到鼻子痛的伊姆斯听到一个坏脾气的家伙在他家门口使劲按喇叭。伊姆斯刚准备去窗户边看看，他的电话就响了。  
　　“伊姆斯，”电话那边是阿瑟的声音，那听起来咬牙切齿，“如果你还想吃烤火鸡的话，就把它从我的车里提进去。我几乎对你绝望透顶！你拖欠我的年终奖，指使尤瑟夫给我打电话。你知道我刚刚在超级市场排了多少时间的队吗？操！你知道从超级市场开回来的路有多堵吗？伊姆斯，如果你现在不出来把那三袋吃的从我的车里拿出去，我就把车开到河里去！让你的圣诞布丁见鬼去吧！”  
　　伊姆斯擦擦鼻涕，在沙发上笑得停不下来——阿瑟还是没法不管他不是，就算他把阿瑟的年终奖和旅游计划搞砸了。  
　　哦，坏脾气的阿瑟先生。  
　　伊姆斯披着毯子去开门，刚打开门他就冷得又打了一个喷嚏。  
　　阿瑟的车停在伊姆斯家门口，车上有一层积雪。  
　　阿瑟摇下窗户，指指后座：“搬进去，我停车。”  
　　“Darling，你真是我的小甜心。”伊姆斯走下台阶，对阿瑟微笑。  
　　“我是来讨债的，联络人。”阿瑟皱着眉头。  
　　伊姆斯提着三袋吃的东西进了屋，没过一会儿阿瑟就走了进来。  
　　“今天的雪很大。”伊姆斯说。  
　　阿瑟把外套挂在门口的衣帽架上，穿着灰色线衫和格子衬衫走了进来，他皱着眉头：“我感到这里都是感冒病毒。”  
　　“我得的不是流感。”伊姆斯说，“它不会传染。”  
　　伪装者躺在沙发上盖着毯子，前哨在他的脚那边坐下。  
　　“别忘了我的目的，”阿瑟说，“我来讨要我的年终奖。”  
　　“你只是觉得你的合作伙伴太可怜，他感冒了，还一个人过圣诞节。”  
　　“如果你不拖欠我的年终奖我会考虑和你一起过。”阿瑟站起来，拿了一些食材去厨房。  
　　过了二十分钟，他端了汤过来，青咖喱味的。  
　　“你让一个重感冒患者吃咖喱？”伊姆斯不敢相信地看着阿瑟端过来的东西。  
　　“别对你的合作伙伴提太高的要求。如果你不准备吃，我就一个人吃光。”  
　　伊姆斯耸耸肩，“好吧，大厨。”他开始喝那碗汤。带劲的青咖喱辣得他出了一头汗。再之后他把药吃了。  
　　药效来得很快，伊姆斯昏昏欲睡，裹着毯子躺在沙发里。  
　　“别忘了我的年终奖。”阿瑟把水放在茶几上。  
　　“我是想你能用钻石原石做个戒指，你不觉得这很浪漫？”  
　　“对我来说美元比较浪漫。”阿瑟回答，”或者黄金。“他又补充道。  
　　“老古董，我还为那块原石贴了不少钱。我以为你会喜欢。”伊姆斯枕着手。  
　　阿瑟弯下腰，吻了吻伊姆斯的嘴唇：“闭嘴，伊姆斯，我说过很多次，不要叫我老古董，这名字糟糕透了。”  
　　“好吧，Darling。”伊姆斯搂住阿瑟，顺势把他拖进毯子里。他吻阿瑟的嘴唇，把手伸进阿瑟的衣服里。  
　　就这样，重感冒先生抱着阿瑟睡着了。

 

FIN


End file.
